Ice Age 4:Running With Wolves
by Zurry
Summary: What happens when 2 wolves collide with ou r favorite characters?Will fur fly?Or will the twosome even out the herd?Rated T for mild violence .
1. Paws & Trunks Collide

**This is my first storie ever so I hope this will be okay.**

**I do not own ,,Dieago,or any other charries.**

**BUT:I do own Moonie and Moonler**

*************************************************************

The two wolves trotted down a slope,sliding sniffed the ground looking for a sign of some prey."Moonler over her!"Moonie said eye-balling some deer tracks,he trotted in the same way the tracks crouched in a tuft of grass,her brother crouched beside her,then out of no where Moonie sneezed loudly,causing a large echo threw-out the valley."You Idiot!"Moonler said baring her teeth at her brother."Sorry!Im sorry I can't control my gasses!"Moonie snapped,Moonler simply rolled her eyes at her trotted on down a path to a clearing,then Moonler spotted 3 mammoths,a sloth,a Sabre Tooth Tiger, a weasel,and 2 possums."Hey look!Its that Freak-Herd,they are strange."Moonie snorted smugly."Yeah but gosh I heard they are all quite nice"Moonler said."Pa-Leeeese,you always look at the postitve,take a look at the negative.I BET they are all freaks!"Moonie said smirking."Oh,shut up!"Moonler snapped"IM going to talk to them!"She said,padding down the hill."I HOPE THE SABRE EATS YOU!"Moonie said."OOH im soo scared!"Moonler said paused about 20 feet away from the mammoths were pretty good sized,the male had a chocolate brown-red color,then the female was a redish-orange firery color,the young mammoth was nearly identical to her took a deep breath and just said words."Hello,im Moonler"She said",my idiot brother is to stupid to come down HERE!"She said lookin gat her brother,he simply stuck out his tongue at rolled her eyes."Wh oare you guys?"She asked,even though everyone in the village talked about possums smirked at each other,"Im Crash he's Eddie"Crash said pointing his claw at his twin snorted and trotted down the hill."Annoy her,she's mental"He said smirkin gat his sister."Oh shut up,dipwad"She and Eddie giggled."You guys are pretty cool!"Eddie exclaimed."Can we keep them?"Crash said looking at Manny rolled his eyes,he snorted,"Yeah,if we all wanna go mental"He said smiled warmly"Oh,Manny come on they are friendly"She said,the baby mammoth bounded up to the wolves happily."Peaches.."Manny cautioned her,but she just grunted happily,going into a play postion to stuck her butt in the air playfully and bounded up to her."Peaches huh?Cute name,she's adorable"Moonler said broke into a smile."How she get her name?"He asked,half amused half interested."Long story"Manny sighed epsepting that the wolves would just have to be part of the family."Peaches has really taken to you guys"Ellie said wolves looked up at her,knowing that they now were part of a family,a the first time since they were 2 months old.


	2. Their Story

The two wolves followed the herd quietly stalking behind them,Ellie sighed and looked around."Whats wrong Ellie?"Manny asked softly.  
"Nothing just thinking."She answered."About what?"He asked."Well those wolves are very peticular."She said."Why do you say that?"He said."Oh just becuase,  
I wanna ask them were they came from."She said."Ellie,why?"Manny asked shortly."Oh they seem interesting."she and Dieago were watching Peaches carefully as she romped around in the playground Manny had made."Guys?"Ellie asked the wolves."Huh?""What?"Moonie and Moonler asked absentmindedly."I was just wondering how you to got to be alone."She said.  
"Oh,that."Moonler said looking down."If its too personal,we don't have to know!"Manny said quickly."No,no.""You guys deserve to took us in."Moonler said politely.  
"Ok its a very long story so get comfy."She said."Ok"They all answered all situated thierselves in comfy spots."Ok,here it goes."Moonie and Moonler said.  
She took a deep breathe and spoke the siblings story."When me and Moonie were just 2 months old,our parents got killed by some we were left all alone,to survive on our own."She said continuing her story now."Then we almost lost our lives when a pack of Sabre's attacked ran into a cave,but it collapsed on us were trapped for weeks,eating dirt and bugs.  
We finally dug out under the rocks that blocked our learned to hunt and kill to survive."She said."Then as we got older we got healthy enough to survive without then food got scarce and I nearly died from Moonie helped me back to health,I barely ,made it.""When we turned about a year I left Moonie to go on my own for a while.I became strangly rebellus."  
She chuckled."Then I got extremely one to be with,no warmth at I found him again about 6 months ago.I just got straightened out that faithful day I noticed you guys."  
she took a breathe."Then you guys were kind and just...Took us in!I was so suprised at your guys' exactly why did you take us in?I wondered for the last few days."She said."Why did you?"She asked.  
She cocked her head thoughtfully."Well,"Ellie started softly."You 2 reminded me of well...Me.I was alone at your guys' age.I know how it feels to be alone."Ellie looked at her clearly amazed.  
Sid and Dieago looked at each other suprised at the wolves' story."I never knew how tough you two had it."Manny said,sympathy in his voice.  
"Yeah,but now you guys really helped us out."Moonie said,softening toward Manny and the had fallen asleep deeply,she let out gentle snores now and then."I think its time for bed."Manny said picking up Peaches in his trunk.  
"Yeah im pooped."Sid said stretched out,yawning wolves and the others all said goodnight to each two wolves curled up in a patched of grass,snuggled up together fell asleep quickly and deeply.  
Happy they had gotten thier story off thier chest. 


	3. Authors Note

I am sending out this note to tell you,my fans& Readers why I haven't been writing:

I have had technical problems writing my stories!I am going to end this I will continue writing other stories.

I hope this please don't be mad cause I havn't updated.I forgot my dumb .

Sincerely:

_Moonler_


End file.
